


i need you inside of me, daddy

by cosmicpenguinn



Series: Sheith Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Size Queen Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: “I need you, Daddy,” Keith whines when he meets Shiro’s eyes.“Aww, baby,” Shiro cooes softly. He holds his arms out and it’s all the encouragement Keith needs as he drops the plush lion to the floor and eagerly climbs into his lap. He easily rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder, humming when he feels a kiss pressed to the crown of his head, “What do you need, sweetheart?”





	i need you inside of me, daddy

**Author's Note:**

> here's a sheith drabble i couldn't get out of my mind last night, i absolutely love daddy!shiro and little!keith but one of my favorite ideas is keith just needing to be full of shiro's cock, he doesn't even need to be fucked to feel silly and dazed just sitting on his daddy's cock is enough for him <3

Shiro’s sitting at his desktop in his home office, working on replying to emails when he gets a small knock on the door. He absentmindedly tells Keith to come in, typing away on his computer as the door slowly opens.

He turns to the doorway to give Keith his fullest attention. Keith never bothers him while he’s working unless it’s important. 

Immediately the moisture in his mouth dries up as he gets a look at his husband from head to toe.

Keith was dressed in only an over-sized shirt of Shiro’s, his shoulder peeking out as the collar is much too big. The shirt swallows him up, but Shiro could still see he’s wearing a cute, pink pair of lace panties Shiro had bought for him as a present. Cuddled in his arms is a fluffy, large purple lion plush, won by Shiro and a prize for Keith when they had gone to the carnival as part of their anniversary. 

But what throws Shiro off guard the most is Keith’s black locks of hair, sprawled all around and framing his adorable, flushed face. His lips are red, Shiro guesses from him nibbling on them, and his amethyst eyes are gorgeous and shiny. Deep down Shiro can see the desire in them.

“Daddy?” Keith murmurs shyly.

Shiro gives Keith a soft, gentle smile. The one he always does when Keith slips into his little side.

“What’s up, baby boy?” he asks.

Keith looks down to his feet and presses his bare knees together.

“I need you, Daddy,” Keith whines when he meets Shiro’s eyes.

“Aww, baby,” Shiro cooes softly. He holds his arms out and it’s all the encouragement Keith needs as he drops the plush lion to the floor and eagerly climbs into his lap. He easily rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder, humming when he feels a kiss pressed to the crown of his head, “What do you need, sweetheart?”

Keith takes a deep breath but he can’t get the words out, so he simply grinds in Shiro’s lap with a desperate whine.

“We’ve been over this, sweet pea,” Shiro whispers in his ear, close enough for Keith to feel his hot breath on his skin and Keith shivers. “You have to tell me what you want. Use your words.”

Shiro chuckles when he hears Keith pout softly. He lowers his hands to grab Keith’s ass, his fingers digging into the flesh and releasing a moan from his baby, pulling him up his lap further until they’re pressed flush together.

“Tell me,” Shiro says huskily. There’s a demanding tone in his voice and it’s enough for Keith to give in.

“I-I need you inside of me, Daddy,” Keith mewls. His eyes are already brimming with tears like he’s desperate to be filled.

“Aww baby boy, do you need Daddy’s cock?” Shiro whispers.

Keith keens with a frantic nod, “Please, Daddy!!”

Shiro sighs, “I would love to help you, sweetheart, but you know I have work to do. I’ll be done soon—“

“Let me just sit on your cock?” Keith asks quickly, desperately, “Y-You don’t have to fuck me, please just stuff my ass with your cock, Daddy. I-I really need to feel you.”

“Fuck,” Shiro swears. It’s rare that Shiro lets a swear slip by, but in moments like this where Keith is begging for him, begging for his cock and desperate to be filled it drives him wild. How can he possibly say no? “Alright, baby boy.”

Keith moans, “Thank you, Daddy!”

“Anything for you, sweet pea.”

Shiro presses another kiss to Keith’s hair as his baby quickly undoes the buckle to his belt. He doesn’t bother with removing his clothing, too eager to get Shiro’s dick out and stuffed in his ass. When a small hand wraps around his growing erection Shiro can’t help but groan. He loves how small Keith is compared to him, and when Keith gets a small hand on his huge cock it drives him wild.

Keith quickly discards his panties and adjusts himself on Shiro’s lap, lining himself up with the head of Shiro’s cock, when Shiro quickly grabs his hips and stops him from moving any further.

“Wait! You need to be prepared, baby. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Keith hums, “Already took care of that, Daddy. Used my biggest toy to prepare my ass for you.”

Shiro growls at the thought of Keith in their bed on all fours, ass covered with lube and his thick, black dildo ramming deep in his hole. It’s Keith’s biggest toy for sure, but it’s still not as big as his Daddy’s cock.

“You mean you touched yourself without my permission?” Shiro asks.

Keith wilts in his hold and frowns, “I-I’m sorry, Daddy,” he apologizes, “I-I just.. really needed you.”

Shiro hums in thought, “We’ll worry about that another time. For now, let’s focus on taking care of your needs. How’s that, baby?”

Keith nods, “Yes, yes please, Daddy!”

Slowly, Shiro brings Keith down on his cock. He groans at the hot, slick tightness and Keith throws his head back with a mewl.

“S-So big, Daddy.”

“Fuck, you take my cock so well, sweetheart.”

Keith keens at the praise and hurries his face in Shiro’s neck. Shiro presses kisses all over him as he lowers Keith down further and further until he bottoms out. Keith is shivering in his arms and Shiro holds him close.

“You’re so good for me, baby boy. God, I love you so much. Your cute ass takes my huge cock so well.”

Keith whines, wiggling in Shiro’s lap. He giggles and smiles, dazed as he’s stuffed full to the brim with his Daddy’s dick.

“L-Love being so full, D-Daddy.”

“And I love stuffing that cute ass of yours,” Shiro teases.

Keith hums as he relaxes in Shiro’s hold, content and full. Shiro peppers his face with kisses, holding him close.

“I love you so much, sweetheart. You’re so good for me.”

“Mmm, love you too, Daddy,” Keith murmurs dreamily. 

He clings to Shiro like a koala and slips his eyes closed, and if it wasn’t for the fact Shiro had his dick shoved up Keith’s ass it would look like innocent cuddling.

Shiro continues to press kisses into Keith’s hair, too enamored with the man in his lap to resist. He gives quite a few more kisses, thanking his lucky stars for having such a wonderful baby before he spins his desk chair back around and gets back to work.

Just as Keith is about to drift off to sleep, Shiro whispers softly, “We’ll take care of your punishment later on, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> let keith get that thicc shirogane cock
> 
> thank you for reading, let me know what you think! kudos/bookmarks/comments are always very much appreciated!! <3


End file.
